The hotel room
by J-rocklover
Summary: When Naruto leaves Konoha to forget about Sasuke, only find himself sharing a room with him at a hotel. What will our young hero do? produce a lemon of course. M!


Ello!

WARNING! - This is yaoi. Boy x Boy so if you don't like then go away!

Pairing - Naruto x Sasuke

Rating - M For a lemon and slight cussing.

Summary - under title you clicked.

Disclaimer - I HAVE NO MONEY. So don't sue because Naruto is not mine.

**THE HOTEL ROOM!**

"God Damn it!" Naruto shoved the over-sized cardboard box down the steps causing the box to bounced and stumbled all the way down until it had hit the bottom with a load thud. Soon, after Naruto made sure it wouldn't move anymore, he ran back down the hall way to his apartment.

"Naruto! You're a freaking pack rat! You still have a whole ton of crap inside!" The pink ninja wheezed just outside the door. "I can't believe I agreed to helping you move!" Sakura moved so she could rest her backside on the frame of the door and fanned herself. "Not to mention the heat!"

The blonde laughed as he pushed past her to grab another box. "Thanks for putting up with me then." She then followed him inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Sasuke meant a lot to you," Sakura watched as he flinched at the name and quickly added, "to all of us, but that doesn't mean you have to move away."

He sighed and laid down the box that he had. Resting his forearms on the box Naruto turned his face towards her; his blue eyes were moist with a faint hint of pain. "Yes it does. This apartment, the school, even the town holds too many memories of when he was here. I just need some time on my own."

Sakura walked over and nudged Naruto off the box. Gently she picked it up and said, "We better get moving then!" She smiled and jogged out the door. She sighed 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'

"Last time, Naruto, you can always stay with me and Gaara." **(an - yes I made them a couple I thought about putting her with someone else but I like Gaara a bit better)**

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not staying with you. Especially not after I caught you and Gaara in the living room goin' at it like wolves!" If a full-body blush was possible then Sakura had accomplished it perfectly.

"Oh! Shut up!"

The old truck crackled to life and slowly made it's way down the drive way. "Bye Naruto! I'll miss you!" A single wave was all of an answer that she got. The chipped truck with its bed full of boxes hit the road with a bump and then gradually picked up the pace as it left the town.

_'Goodbye dull meager life. Hello bright sunny future.'_

"Bright sunny my ass!" Naruto pulled his light jacket closer to him. The heat was on high but Naruto still shivered in his car seat. The weather had taken a turn for the worst. Heavy snow had fogged his windows and was so thick that he could barley make out a foot in front of his car. "Jesus, where the hell is a hotel when you need one?!" And in someway it seemed as if Jesus had answered his prayers.

A neon sign glowed in the distance. It was too far to read but he could make out the building. He pulled up underneath the canopy that shielded the other visitors cars. After checking his things (in the truck's bed) Naruto ran into the lobby with a simple change of clothes and toiletries. The clear doors slid open automatically to reveal a grand room filled with architecture and furniture. 'Well shit. My wallets going to feel this in the morning'.'

"Ello sir. May I help you?" The clerk was an older gentleman with as slightly balding head.

"Yes actually. I need a place to stay until the weather clears." A shade of pink covered his tanned face when he asked. He felt stupid for not wearing clothes for the abrupt change. His eyes graced the floor as he waited on the gentleman's answer.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no more room." His head shot up to look at the clerk. Looking into the man's face he determined that he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry son."

The fox waved his hands and said that it was okay maybe there was another place opened.

"Ah! Maybe you and this gent could give share a room, Aye? He has a suit so there should be plenty of room. Shall I ask?"

Naruto knew what the answer would be but the promise in the clerks face made him reconsider. "Fine." Then he stood back to examine a nearby painting while the other dialed the room.

"Sir? The gent's asking for a name. What shall I say?"

Naruto walked back to the desk and gathered his belongings, ready for the final shove back into the snow. "Uzumaki, Naruto." He answered. The other man place the phone on to its receiver and turned around to the wall behind him. After he shuffled some papers he handed Naruto a electric card. "The room number is on the card, Mr. Uzumaki. He sounded pleased to share a room with you. Have a pleasant night sir." With a short bow the clerk left the desk towards the kitchen.

The blonde starred at the key in shock. He couldn't believe his luck. "Here we go, but knowing my luck it's gonna be a pervert." He then headed over to the elevator and rode up to his floor.

"Holy cow! Even the door knobs are fancy!" He marveled at the crystal knob on the door. 'Now my wallet's really going to be hurting…if it survives.' Naruto cleared his throat as he entered a darkened hallway of the room. The hallway had an opening on the left which lead to the mini kitchen. While on the right a arch opened in to the living quarters. "Oi! Your new found suit partner is here!"

"Come in, Naruto." A soft, velvet voice cooed his name from the living quarters. "Don't be shy."

"Shy? Why would I be shy?! Ninjas are never shy!" Naruto walked into the room with a brisk pace and squeezed his eyes to get use to the bright light. Soon his eyes adjusted the garish light. "Wha?"

"Hello, Naruto. I see you haven't changed much in the time I was gone." Sasuke chuckled. "You're still a complete Neanderthal."

Naruto starred at the man before him. Sasuke stretched himself on the recliner that rested in the corner; a leg hung off the arm of the chair. The long flowing mane of black hair flowed over his bare chest scarcely touching his black leather pants. Truly this man wasn't Sasuke. He was huge! Or maybe it was, Naruto couldn't be certain. The man smirked at him._ 'Oh yeah it's him I'd recognize that smile anywhere…'_

"Come on Naruto. How long has it been, and you're just going to stand there."

Anger grew inside the fox.

"So what have you come to do now? Where's your beloved Orochimaru?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Whose lap dog are you now?!" Tears sprang into Naruto's eyes.

"Hmph, who knew I'd be missed." Sasuke stated and turned his head from Naruto. "Lap dog…if I'm such of one then why do you seek shelter in my 'dog house'?"

"I don't!" With a swift turn he headed toward the door, but something hard and warm stopped him in the path. "Urg!"

Naruto shifted his face so he could look up at his old friend. "Why did you go? Right after we…and I thought…" He could not finish he sentence for the tears that burned his eyes were now traveling down his face. His hands turned themselves into fist and he hit the against the chest before him. Sliding down to the ground Naruto still had a hold on the other's man chest. Sasuke slid down with him and held him tightly to himself. But the only words he could muster were, "I'm sorry…"

Finally the wells of Naruto's eyes dried enough for him to gain his speech again. Somehow Sasuke had moved them into the bedroom where they sat on the pillows. Holding the blonde he rested his back on the wall behind them. "Why did you go?" Naruto said not moving from the protective arms that embraced him, nor looking at the owner of them.

The raven rested his chin on top his lover's head. "Orochimaru said he had a secret to how to find my brother. I trusted him enough to go there and gain those secrets, but for a price. He said he wanted-no- needed to have something before he told me."

Gathering all his energy and courage he looked at Sasuke's face. "What did he want?" A pair of innocent blue eyes looked deeply into the brown ones above searching for anything. Another small rumble came from the raven's chest.

"You won't like me anymore if I tell you."

"That's hard to believe. Just tell me." Naruto pouted, surely it wasn't that bad. Sasuke had always been a bit over-dramatic.

"I'll show you…"

A calloused hand encircled his chin and brought it up to his own face. The fingers began to trace his face memorizing it once again. Sasuke slid one hand into the blonde locks of Naruto's hair as he descended his lips on the others. The kiss was tender but Sasuke wanted to show Naruto the whole truth of where he had been. A sharp tug on the blonde's hair made him gasp with pain. The ebony man took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern, deepening the kiss.

Naruto kissed him firmly then pushed him away as the idea clicked into his mind. "Wait, you became a whore for him?"

A short nod came from Sasuke. "My virginity for his secrets. I can tell you the details later. But now we need to finish what we started." He said rubbing his hardness on Naruto's inside thighs. Again his lips were pushing on Naruto's. 'Wait! Hold it! We need to…to? To what?' Allthe blonde's thoughts were lost in a world of pure ecstasy. Sasuke's hand pushed him lightly onto his back as the other pulled the shirt over the fox's head.

A hot moist sensation came upon a tan nipple. "Sasuke!" A small gasp formed when Naruto felt his mouth trace over the nipple sucking hard on the ridged bud. Naruto arched himself off the bed closer to his lover. Sasuke then turned to the other nipple and repeated the methods used before. Slowly the ebony man slid his mouth down the other's chest till he reached the decorated navel. His tongue darted out onto the skin; tracing the skin's markings. Then his tongue dipped in to the navel sending a of pleasure through them both. "Ah!"

Naruto hands quivered as he placed his hands into Sasuke's long hair. Again the tongue moved against the navel. A wave of pleasure surged through Naruto. Sasuke chuckle, "Who knew you had a G-spot, Naruto." He hooked his thumbs into the pant loops on the jumpsuit's pants. Their eyes connected as Sasuke removed the past slowly. The fox's erection popped upward into Sasuke's face; dripping with anticipation. The raven brought his hand to trace over it, never losing his lovers attention.

Sasuke moved the hand over the other's penis. Naruto groaned at the new sensation flowing through him and he threw his head back onto the bed as he groaned the raven's name. Shamelessly Sasuke's mouth enclosed over the hard length before him. He began bobbed his head and grazed his teeth over certain parts that made his lover cry in pleasure. After a while of the movement Sasuke picked up the pace as he felt Naruto's balls tighten. "Sasuke! I'm going to…AH!"

Sasuke sucked every last drop. He drank the liquid as if it were his last meal. Sasuke hovered over the fox; he placed three finger into his lover mouth. "Suck."

Naruto gave Sasuke a meaningful look as he took the fingers into his mouth. He moved his tongue around the fingers repeating Sasuke's movement from earlier. Naruto looked at the other still confused at the meaning of the fingers. Naruto's clueless face made it even sweeter when the Sasuke took the fingers away to place somewhere else.

"It's going to feel weird at first."

"Wha?!" Naruto cocked his head to see the assault Sasuke was starting. When the first finger entered and started to move Naruto mind finally dropped the sex haze enough to understand the motives of the older ninja. "I'm **not** being bottom-uh!" The second finger slid into the tight hole and started streaching scissor motions.

"Really? Looks to me like you enjoy it." Finally he inserted the last finger and his motions became slightly rougher as if he was searching for some thing deep in Naruto's belly.

"Sasuke!" He found it. He brushed over the spot again causing the blonde to raise his hips.

Gently he took out his fingers and as he went to kiss the fox the brushed them on the newly formed erection. Sasuke quickly stripped out of his own clothes and whispered, "This is going to be painful." Sasuke placed his erection on the blonde's anus.

"Release your breath when I enter." Naruto did what his lover had said, feeling extremely vulnerable. Slowly Sasuke enter going inch by agonizing inch. "Just stick it in!" Naruto wailed. Sasuke blinked confused. "It'll hurt worse if I do that."

"It's **even** worse with you going slow! I **need** you now!" Sasuke kissed the blonde again. He shoved all of himself inside and swallowed Naruto's scream. The men built up a rhythm entirely of their own. Pleasing each other with gentle touches and mews of comfort. Sasuke plunged deep touching Naruto's prostate. "There! Again!" Sasuke aimed and fired. "Ah!" Together they increased speed and then came. The fox held on for dear life and the raven holding him. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto in a sweaty heap.

Naruto's laughter filled the dark room. He turned his face into the others chest. "What?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Naruto chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the nape in front of him. "I knew I'd end up sharing a room with a pervert."

Both men chuckled as much needed sleep took them.

Love. That's all there is to it.

END!

I thought about this ending before but I didn't use it. So when a reviewer brought it up I believed this truly is a better ending.

Press the submit button! Reviews are needed. Flames welcome and haters warned.

GO YAOI!

xoxox J-rocklover


End file.
